The present invention relates to compositions for therapeutic use, and in particular to an aqueous solution to be used in the odontostomatological field.
It is known that in oral surgery, such as odontotripsy, tooth extraction, apicectomy and so on it is imperative to accurately clean and disinfect the concerned area in order to avoid subsequent complications and/or infections. Such post-surgery operations are usually carried out by using suitable solutions containing for example surfactant agents (e.g. quaternary ammonium compounds), hydrogen peroxide or other oxygen delivering compounds, or especially sodium hypochlorite (NaOCl).
However the above disinfecting solutions are sometimes not devoid of undesirable side effects, or have not at least some desirable properties such as analgesic, osteogenic or cicatrizing activity. Sodium hypochlorite has for instance the following drawbacks: cytotoxic effects on vital tissues, allergy, massive apical extrusion.